


Apology

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: 7:05: Sannie:awh babereally?come over and let my tongue say sorry?





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
Hope you enjoy  
It gets rushed at the end, sorry about that, I'm forcing myself to write this bc I accidentally deleted everything I had just before I finished :)  
Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
Have a good day and bye ♥
> 
> (Title: iKON; Apology)

Seonghwa was never really good at keeping his feelings down or not expressing them.  
When he felt like laughing, he did.  
When he felt like crying, he did.  
When he felt horny, he called San.

Seonghwa sits down on his couch, frowning ever so slightly. He still has mixed emotions because of the argument he had with San the other day. San was just over for the night but he didn't stay for too long since Seonghwa refused to talk to him after what happened between them.

Now that he thinks about it, that was a stupid thing to do.

They never argue about anything serious, and this wasn't serious either, he doesn't even properly remember what it was about, he just knows they disagreed on something.

He crosses his arms on his chest, looking around his seemingly empty apartment, pouting. He turns on the TV, watching whatever is on without really caring. Few minutes into whatever movie or show he's watching he takes his phone upon hearing it ring a few minutes ago, going into his messages with San.

He laughs at their last few texts. San started it with talking about how he has to suffer through Hongjoong's and Wooyoung's grossness while he's out with them as their ride home. And then another text that appeared just few minutes ago, the one he originally came here for.

6:25: **Sannie**:  
baby?

He pouts to himself. He knows San would do anything he asked for, especially right now. And he wants San to come over again and shower him with affection and meaningless apologies, but at the same time, he always loved playing hard to get.

6:31: **Hwa**:  
im still mad at u

He sets his phone down after that with a small smile, deciding not to pay much attention to it and watch the TV.

He later finds his hands falling between his legs, giving the slightest of pressure and removing them as soon as he realizes what he's doing. He even foolishly takes a pillow after a few attempts, hugging it really close to keep his hands from falling back but finds himself grinding against it shortly after.

He bites his lower lip, holding the fabric tight in his fists as he grinds harder against it, not caring about not doing such things anymore. His phone buzzes next to him on the couch and he quickly looks at it, hoping it's San again.

He stops and takes his phone, unlocking it with shaky hands, broken gasps escaping his parted lips. His eyes widen a little when he reads the text.

7:05: **Sannie**:  
awh babe  
really?  
come over and let my tongue say sorry?

Seonghwa whines silently at the thought, shakily standing up and grabbing his keys. He isn't mad at San anymore. He's too needy to even think about being mad. He grabs his phone, rushing out of his apartment and down to his car. He doesn't reply to his boyfriend and instead focuses on driving his car without crashing it.

He arrives to San's house sooner than expected but he can't complain. He hesitates for a second to knock on the door but decides it's useless when he really just wants San's hands all over him, and he wants it as soon as possible.

The door opens and Seonghwa's heart skips a beat from the sight, his legs almost giving up on him. The younger most probably just finished showering, judging by the long white towel hanging low on his hips and water still dripping from his blonde hair and shoulders.

He looks surprised at first but it soon turns into a smirk and he leans against the door frame with his arms folded on his chest.

"Oh hey."

He says and Seonghwa's throat runs dry. He internally screams but manages to greet the other back. He nervously plays with the hem of his own shirt, hoping that San would understand. San's smirk grows wider.

"Wanna come in?"

Seonghwa quickly nods, still not forgetting about what he originally came here for. He loves San and would honestly spend every second of his life with him if he could, but he needs something more than just the younger's presence now.

They sit on San's small couch in the middle of his living room, Seonghwa looking at San with pleading eyes and frowning upon seeing the younger visibly enjoying it.

"So," San starts, looking Seonghwa up and down and leaning back into the cushions of his couch. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Seonghwa gulps thickly, very slowly and almost unnoticeably nodding his head. San shifts closer, placing one cold hand over Seonghwa's warmer one.

"What is it?"

San asks and Seonghwa can hear how teasing his tone is. He shakes his head, if he can't word his needs, he'll show them. The older moves from his spot to hover over San's thighs, looking down at him through his lashes and pouting. He doesn't want to talk, not right now.

San looks up at him, still smirking. Seonghwa knows the younger knows why he's here but he also knows San loves to make him suffer. He knows San loves to make him voice everything he wants.

"What is it, I don't think I'm quite catching on."

Seonghwa frowns a little, a smile replacing his previously pouty lips. He knows that when he wants something, he gets it. Especially if it involves San.

"I want you."

He chokes out, impressed that he can form an actual sentence instead of just saying a word or two. San looks impressed as well, his hands finding their way to Seonghwa's thighs. He doesn't respond, watching the older and feeling him squeeze his shoulders.

The older finally sits down properly, wrapping his arms around San's neck making him lean forward a little.

"Sannie."

Seonghwa says, leaning in close to San's ear. The younger shivers at his words, his hands running up Seonghwa's petite waist and then back down. San leans back comfortably, leading his hands up to make Seonghwa lean in with his whole body. The older purrs, pressing himself closer and rolling his hips to get at least something. San hisses at the contact.

"Oh, does my babydoll want me that bad?"

Seonghwa nods urgently, hair tickling the younger's cheek and San laughs, reaching for his chin to make him face him.

"Pretty please."

Seonghwa doesn't wait and leans in, capturing San's lips.

The younger soon does the same, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The kiss is slow compared to the action below with San's hands quickly unbuckling Seonghwa's belt and pulling down his skin-tight jeans.

He successfully does it with the older separating himself from him and standing up momentarily to take them off completely with his underwear. Meanwhile San lets the towel unwrap and fall onto couch under him, spreading his legs a little to make himself more comfortable.

Seonghwa sits back and runs his fingers through the blonde's still slightly wet hair. He hisses when his warm skin touches San's colder one but smiles after, pressing his forehead against San's. San closes his eyes, sighing while pulling Seonghwa in to kiss him again.

The older immediately responds, feeling like he can't get enough of San's lips pressed against his. He feels the younger's tongue push past his lips and so he lets it in, bringing his hands up to cup the other's face. This kiss is more desperate, full of tongue and teeth but neither of them would change it.

San pulls back a minute later, departing their lips to breathe. Seonghwa looks down at him with hooded eyes, lips red and cheeks tinted. He wants to move to San's bedroom, he wants to have the soft materials of San's sheets under him but at the same time, he does not want to move.

He feels just right, being this close to San, skin on skin with nothing keeping them from being even closer. The younger sets his palms on Seonghwa's lower back, helping him move his hips.

"S-Sannie..."

Seonghwa pants his hips stuttering. San caresses the skin on his thighs, frowning when he realizes he doesn't have lube anywhere in his reach. He looks down and smiles before looking back up at Seonghwa.

The older squeezes his eyes close, dropping his head onto one of San's shoulders. The younger keeps one hand on Seonghwa's thigh, bringing the other one to his mouth and licking his palm.

He's pretty sure it won't be as pleasurable as it would be if they used lube but at least it's something. He does it a few more times before reaching down between their bodies and taking Seonghwa's dick into his hand.

The older whimpers, the harsh feeling of San's hand being a little uncomfortable for a moment. The younger starts off slow, giving Seonghwa a few strokes, teasingly letting his fingers go over the sensitive head and getting some of the precome before stopping. The older squirms slightly, sometimes bucking up into San's hand to get more.

San then pulls Seonghwa a little closer, noting that he himself is painfully hard and taking his own dick into the same hand. They both hiss at the feeling, both of their mouths falling open. He glances at the digital clock beside his TV, nodding to himself.

He moves his hand, sighing at the feeling of ease washing over him. Seonghwa quivers under his touch, his whole frame shaking as he whimpers into San's neck.

It takes only a few minutes before Seonghwa arches his back, bucking up into San's hand with a loud moan.

"Oh God, I'm so close."

He chokes out and San nods, speeding up his hand to push himself and Seonghwa closer to the edge before tipping over. The older's stuttered moans and breathy whines are enough to give the blonde a sign of him being almost there.

Just few minutes and many mumbled words later Seonghwa squeezes San's shoulders, his body shaking and tingling all over as he spills into San's hand.

He breathes heavily, chanting San's name as if it were a prayer. The younger continues, chasing after his own release with his hand already dirty.

He climaxes shortly, a groan forcing it's way past his lips. The older then pulls back a little, looking down into San's eyes with his own teary ones.

The older looks down with a sigh, lifting the other's hand up to his mouth, taking his fingers in and sucking on the slightly.

San chuckles, removing his fingers when Seonghwa finishes and pulling him down to press their lips together.

They clean up quickly, changing into new clothes and sitting back down onto the couch, facing each other. San brings his hands up to Seonghwa's face, cupping his cheeks and just staring at him, watching his cheeks go red.

Seonghwa looks away, looking down at the floor before pulling San closer and wrapping his arms around him. Burying his head in his chest. He whines cutely, tangling his fingers in San's shirt. San wraps his own arms around the older with a smile, resting his head on top of the other's and gently nuzzling it.

He sighs, drawing circles into Seonghwa's exposed skin with his now warmer hands. He frowns when he realizes what Seonghwa came for originally. He came for an apology. They argued, again. He holds him tighter, squeezing him in his arms.

"Sorry about yesterday."

He whispers and Seonghwa looks up at him. His expression softens, knowing by the tone in San's voice that the younger feels guilty for whatever went down the other day. He shakes his head a little, eyes wandering over San's face.

"It's fine, it was stupid anyway."

Seonghwa giggles and San smiles a little wider. He leans down, pressing a quick kiss to Seonghwa's forehead before pressing his own against it. He quickly pecks his lips, closing his eyes with another, deeper sigh.

"I love you."

He whispers again and the older blushes but smiles, closing his own eyes.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
